


Were you dazzled by the same constellation?

by letgoofmygreggo



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cute, M/M, One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith drags Trott and Ross to a party and after a disastrous round of seven minutes in heaven, feelings are made clear and confessions happen. </p>
<p>Based on a Tumblr Request. Originally posted on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Were you dazzled by the same constellation?

"Hurry up!" Smith yelled back to Ross and Trott as he ran up the driveway towards a house with loud music blasting outside. Ross and Trott looked at each other with worry. They both didn't really like parties but Smith had been so excited about this one that he wouldn't take no for an answer and honestly it didn't take long for either boy to cave. You couldn't help but love Smith when he was excited. He was basically like a huge dog in that way.   
"Guess we better head inside before he comes and tells us off."  
Ross nodded at Trott and the pair entered the house. Inside the music was even louder and it was almost pitch black apart from a few flashing coloured lights coming from the living room.   
"There you twats are!" Both boys turned their heads towards the kitchen to the side of the entrance and saw Smith, who was trying to pick up three plastic cups of alcohol.  
"Come get your drinks will ya."  
Trott sighed and both he and Ross walked over to Smith and took the drinks he had poured for them. They both took a sip as they watched Smith skull his entire cup.   
“Slow down their mate. I don’t want to be looking after you as you throw up again.”  
Smith glared at Trott before pouring himself another drink, using an appropriate amount of alcohol.  
“Relax Trotty. We’re 17! Let’s just enjoy the party.”  
Ross looked down at his drink and then at Trott. They looked each other in the eyes before Trott gave Ross a nod.  
“Well, bottoms up then.”  
In sync, Ross and Trott rose their cups and drank the content. It was a strong mix that had Ross choking a little.  
“Ross I think you may need to slow down a bit.”  
Smith smirked at Ross who simply pulled the finger and whispered “Cunt” under his breath.   
“Right let's get to it boys!”  
Smith patted his two best friend on the shoulder and then chugged down his current drink. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

One hour and a few drinks later Ross was very bored and very tipsy. Smith had wondered off almost admittedly, getting invested in some drinking game Ross didn’t understand and about half an hour ago Trott had spotted Katie and had left him to see her. Ross swirled around the liquid in the cup in his hand as he debated whether to stay or just go home. He knew Smith would be upset if he left and he hated the idea of upsetting Smith. But then again it wasn’t like Smith was even hanging out with him. Why did he even drag him along if he was just going ditch him the first chance he got. Slightly angry, Ross put his cup on the ground and stood up. As he turned around he crashed into Smith and would of landed on his arse if Smith hadn’t been surprisingly quick and grabbed Ross’ arm. Ross pulled his arm out of Smith's grip and composed himself.  
“There you are! Listen, a bunch of us are going to play seven minutes in heaven spin the bottle style up stairs and we want you to join.”  
The anger Ross held for Smith just moments ago had disappeared and he couldn’t help but return the smile Smith was giving him.  
“Uh yeah sure. Beats just sitting here bored.”  
Ross followed Smith upstairs into what he assumed was a spare room that only held a single bed and a small set of draws on the right side of the room. The rest of the room was filled with about ten other people all in a circle around an empty beer bottle.   
“Smith buddy, you are just in time to kick this whole thing off!”  
“I’m so honored.”  
Smith headed towards the guy that had called out to him, someone that Ross didn’t recognize and sat down. Ross awkwardly looked about the circle for an empty space and saw a girl from his math class pat an empty space to her left so he sat there.   
“Right, I wonder who the lucky lady or guy will be?”  
Smith smirked as he reached forward and spun the bottle. It spun a few times and as it started to slow, some of the girls in the circle started to sigh in disappointment as it passed them for the last time. The bottle came to a complete stop and Ross couldn’t believe his eyes.  
“Looks like it’s you and me sunshine.”  
Ross looked up just in time to see Smith wink. God damn it. Of course the bloody bottle had to land on him. Ross got up as Smith did and they both headed into the closet. After closing the door one of the girls yelled at them.  
“Your seven minutes starts now!”

The two men stood in the small, dark space in silence. Ross praying for the time to run out before anything happened. Sadly his prayers weren’t answered as Smith began to talk.  
“Well we may as well get this over and done with.”  
Smith leaned in for a kiss and Ross pushed him away before their lips made contact.  
“What the fuck are you doing?!”  
“Ross, dude, calm down. It’s just all apart of the game. If you are worried that people might think you're gay..”  
“Smith I’m not worried about people thinking I’m gay. Cause I am gay.”  
“Wait. You’re gay ?? Dude why the fuck didn’t you tell me!?”  
Ross just shrugged his shoulders.   
“You never asked. But that’s not the point.”  
“Then why won't you let me kiss you? It’s all just apart of a stupid game.”  
Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was because Ross was having feelings he just couldn’t quit underdersytand. It could even be a mix of the two. But at that moment, Ross lost all the calm he had and began to yell at Smith.  
“That’s it Smith. I don’t want you to kiss me because of a stupid game!!”  
Smith froze, understanding Ross’ words more than Ross himself. Smith opened the door to the closet and told Ross to follow him and Ross did. As they left someone yelled at them that their seven minutes weren’t up but both boys ignored them. Smith lead Ross down the stairs and outside. They were walking down the street for ten minutes before Ross decided to break the silence.  
“Where are we going Smith?”   
Smith didn’t reply and about five minutes later they had entered a small park that had a slide and a pair of swings. Smith walked up to one of the swings and took a seat. Ross followed his lead and the two boys just sat on the swings in silence. Ross too scared to talk and Smith thinking too hard about what to say. After a few minutes Smith broke the silence.  
“I come here whenever I am frustrated and just need to think. You seemed pretty frustrated in the closet so I thought…”  
Smith trailed off. Ross just smiled at Smith, unable to think of anything to say. So Smith continued.  
“I’ve actually been coming here nearly every night for the past few weeks.”  
At the comment Ross spun around so he was facing Smith.  
“Has something happened Smith? Cause you know you can talk to me right? I am your best friend after all.”  
Smith simply looks up at the stars and sadly smiled to himself.  
“It’s just I’ve been having these really confusing feelings about one of my best friends that I just couldn’t put into words. Until tonight that is.”  
Smith looked towards Ross and their eyes met. Ross was completely hypnotized by Smiths caring eyes and wanted nothing more than to kiss the man right then. It seemed like Ross was getting his wish as Smith leaned in closer.  
“I wanna fuck Trott.”  
Ross nearly fell off his swing in shock. What the fuck was Smith doing, messing with him like that? Just as Ross was about to let Smith have it, Smith’s laughs filled the open space between them.   
“Hahaha sorry I just couldn’t keep it in.”  
In annoyance, Ross pushed Smith off his swing. The man landed on his back with a thud and both men erupted, laughing both of their arses off.  
“You are a twat Smith.”  
Ross’ comment only made Smith laugh harder. It took close to fifteen minutes for both men to calm down. Ross was smiling down at his feet and Smith was staring up at the stars again.  
“I am pretty sure I am in love with you.”  
Ross tuned to look at Smith, expecting to find him smiling at yet another joke. To his surprise Smith had a completely serious look on his face that made Ross’ stomach fill with butterflies. Ross decided to get off of his swing and walked towards Smith and lowered himself down so he was laying beside Smith with his head rested on Smith’s shoulder.   
“I’m pretty sure I am in love with you too.”  
They laid their in a comfortable silence for what felt like hours, just enjoying eachothers company. Until Smith of course decided to break the silence.  
“Did it hurt?”  
Ross rolled his eyes at the obvious pick up line Smith was about to use on him, but he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.  
“Let me guess, when I fell from heaven?”  
“Nope.”  
In confusion Ross turned so he was on his side with one arm supporting his head and facing Smith. Smith did the same and he grinned at Ross.  
“Did it hurt when you fell for me?”  
Ross gently shoved Smith’s shoulder as he laughed. He had to admit, he hadn’t heard that one before.   
“Damn you are beautiful when you laugh.”  
Ross blushed at Smith’s words.  
“Beautiful enough to kiss?”  
Smith leaned in and kissed Ross. The kiss was messy because of their awkward position but it was filled with love and passion making it a perfect first kiss. Ross pulled away for air and smile at Smith who returned the smile.   
“So are we boyfriends now?”  
“Yeah Smith, we are boyfriends now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this one. Oh and heads up. I'm working on a pretty big multi-chapter Smornby fic and would love it if you could give me some cute date ideas for the couple. All you need to know is that they are in their mid/late 20's and Smith is a music teacher and Ross is a camera man at a local TV station. :) xoxox


End file.
